Friend with benefits
by xstrawbaekry
Summary: "Kenapa belum pulang?" "Menunggumu," 'Jika kau terluka aku yang akan sangat merasa bersalah, sayang." -Bad summary, nice story. Chanbaek


**Friend With Benefits**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boy x boy**

 **Jalan cerita milik author.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Dia duduk disampingku lalu mengelus rambutku lantas bertanya, "Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Menunggumu," kataku membalas senyumannya"

"Sepertinya aku masih lama, kau ke apartemenku duluan saja." katanya seraya mengecupi jari-jariku. Aku membolakan mataku. Astaga, ini tempat umum.

"Ayo," Dia berdiri seraya menggenggam tanganku yang tadi dikecupinya. Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Dia menggeleng, "Jika kau terluka aku yang akan sangat merasa bersalah, sayang." Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Dia pria Yang sangat baik tapi bukan pria baik-baik.

Kami hanya berhubungan tanpa adanya ikatan. Kami berhubungan untuk menyalurkan hasrat masing-masing tanpa adanya emosi. Ini jauh berbeda dengan one night stand , kami bersahabat sejak kecil.

 **...**

 _Saat itu Baekhyun baru berumur sekitar 8 tahun melihat mobil besar berada didepan rumah yang ditempati Kakek Park tetapi beliau sudah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu kala itu. Ibunya berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa anak dari Kakek Park akan menempati rumahnya. Baekhyun dan Baekbeom-kakak Baekhyun diajak ibunya untuk pergi ke rumah tetangga baru mereka dengan membawa kue beras untuk diberikan kepada si tetangga baru._

 _Bibi Park juga mempunyai 2 anak, Park Yoora dan Park Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol sangat imut matanya bulat dan telinganya lebar seperti gajah Baekhyun jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua periang mereka jadi dekat dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Ibunya dan Baekbeom sudah pulang karena kakaknya harus les._

 _"Chanyeollie... A-aku ingin menyentuh telingamu, boleh?" kata Baekhyun malu malu._

 _Chanyeol tertawa imut, "Boleh kok. Tapi aku juga mau menyentuh rambut Baekhyun ya"_

 _"Eung!" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah memerah._

 ** _..._**

Baekhyun menekan pin apartement Chanyeol yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala. Tak lupa ia membawa plastik belanjaannya masuk. Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya ke Supermarket saja, tapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarny sampai kerumah. Anak itu memang sangat keras kepala.

Lalu ia mencuci buah dan sayuran sebelum meletakkannya ke dalam kulkas, karena Chanyeol suka memakan buah tanpa mencucinya terlebih dahulu sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran tentu Baekhyun lebih memahami tentang hal seperti itu. Atau karena Chanyeolnya memang masa bodoh.

"Aku pulang," Baekhyun kenal suara itu. Chanyeol, siapa lagi? Tapi kenapa dia sudah pulang?

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang melepas jaketnya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak senang aku pulang?" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya -ewh itu bukan gayanya sekali. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan mendapat kekehan dari yang lebih tinggi. Ia menghampiri Chanyeop lalu memeluknya dan berbisik bahwa ia merindukan giant nya. Chanyeol mengangkat Dagunya lalu menatap kedalam matanya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam. Yang lebih tinggi menggendong yang lebih pendek ke atas meja dapur tnpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Baekhyun terlalu hanyut dalam permainan bibir Chanyeol tanpa tau bahwa tubuh merela sudah polos sekarang.

"Can i?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah penuh nafsu. Baekhyun mengangguk dan suara desahan tak terelakkan setelahnya.

 **...**

Baekhyun terbangun, ia teringat kegiatan Chanyeol padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka melakukannya selama 2 jam berturut-turut, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah tetapi ia telah dibutakan oleh rindu dan nafsu pada 'sahabatnya' dan ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol juga merasakannya.

Baekhyun meluaskan pandangnnya saat tidak mendapati Chanyeol disebelahnya. Pria itu disana dibalkon tanpa repot-repot menggunakan kaus -hanya menggunakan celana pendek- dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjepit sebatang rokok. Dia selalu seperti itu, setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta dia akan menemukan Chanyeol sedang merokok di balkon. Itu tidak masalah sebenarnya tapi hey- tapi siapa orang yang merokok pukul 2 malam. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya dan melanjutkan tidurnya tetapi ia sudah sangat penasaran kali ini.

Baekhyun membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut karena- Demi Tuhan! Dia sedang telanjang dan malam ini dingin sekali. Lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Kau selalu seperti ini ya?"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut dan refleks menengok ke arah belakang tubuhnya, "Kenapa belum tidur? Apa aku berisik?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Jawab pertanyaanku, Yeol." Baekhyun mengambil rokok ditangan Chanyeol lalu menghisapnya.

"Melakukan apa? Maksudmu merokok ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian hening.

"After sex, you smoke. It's a rule." Chanyeol tertawa renyah setelahnya. Yang lebihpendek menatapnya datar.

"Sudahlah ayo tidur, Baekkie" Chanyeol mengambil rokok ditangan Baekhyun lalumeletakkannya ke asbak. Membiarkannya padam dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave some comment?**


End file.
